Anniversary
by Ehliena
Summary: IchiRUki 2015 Day 2 - Rock n Roll Ichigo and Rukia won't be able to celebrate their anniversary together.


**Rock and Roll**

"Your anniversary with Ichigo is coming up, isn't it Rukia?"

Rukia looked up from her textbook to see Orihime standing in front of her, smiling in that friendly way of hers. Rukia smiled back, albeit with less enthusiasm.

"Uh yeah," she shrugged. A normal high school girl would probably be thrilled at the thought of an anniversary, hence Orihime's squeal of delight. But Rukia wasn't the typical sort.

She had a lot of pressure coming from her family. Not her brother, he was understanding and kind, but from the matrons of the Kuchiki family who thought that she was unworthy of the name because of her common birth. They would have even looked down on Ichigo had he not been a member of the Shiba Family.

"So? Do you two have plans?" Orihime asked, practically bouncing.

"Not really," Rukia replied. "Ichigo has a gig that night. And I have to study anyway. We might celebrate it some other time though."

"Oh no!" Orihime shook her head vigorously. "Anniversaries are important! You two should see each other at least."

"We're both busy," Rukia reasoned. "Dates just aren't on our list of priorities right now. We know how we feel for each other, and that's what's important. There will be other days."

"But!" Orihime tried to protest, but was cut off by an arm slung over her shoulder.

"If they have an understanding, just let it go 'Hime," Tatsuki said as she patted the girl. "Ichigo and Rukia know what they're doing. We should just trust them."

"But they've been the power couple almost since the start of high school!" Orihime complained, trying to protect her hair from Tatsuki's hands. "They've been the goal that all high school girls dream about. Their relationship is the-"

"We get it," Tatsuki stretched her cheeks. "But if those two have it all figured out, I say we stay out of it. Okay 'Hime?"

The sporty girl pulled on Orihime's cheeks a bit more, causing the girl to tear up. Rukia watched them, a bit jealous because she didn't have that many female friends. The only people she could consider close friends were Ichigo and Renji, and those two were spending more time together than she did with either of them. Given that they were in the same band, it wasn't really a surprise.

The morning bell rang and the two girls quickly went back to their seats. Rukia sighed as she glanced over at Ichigo's empty chair. It was the third time that month that he was late to class. The door slid open and Renji came in.

They locked eyes and Rukia tilted her had in the direction of Ichigo's chair. Renji shrugged and shook his head in response as he took his seat. If Renji wasn't late, then that meant that the band finished practice early the night before. Which meant that Ichigo was late for another reason.

It worried her. Yuzu, one of Ichigo's younger sisters, was prone to asthma attacks. Given that it was allergy season, it was a bad sign that Ichigo missed class. Rukia was tempted to check her mobile to see if Ichigo left her any messages.

Ichigo arrived before the second period started. When Rukia cocked an eyebrow at him, he just smirked and gave her a wink. She smiled to herself. If Ichigo could still flirt, he probably just slept in or something benign.

At lunch, Rukia placed her bento on her table and started straightening out her things. While she was fixing her things, Renji swooped in and snatched up her bento.

"Thanks! I'll pay you back!" he said as he exited the room.

Rukia was used to having Renji steal her food. But he usually did it in small amounts while she was eating. This was the first time he outright stole her lunchbox.

"Well, that was fast," Ichigo commented, startling her.

"How long have you been standing there?" Rukia asked, her hand on her chest.

"Were you so absorbed with your bag that you didn't notice me?" Ichigo teased.

"So you were there the whole time and you let Renji take my lunch?" Rukia complained. "And here I thought you were my boyfriend."

"Yup," Ichigo smirked. "Come on."

He held out his hand, obviously expecting her to just take it. She glared at him and he just chuckled as he took her hand anyway. He pulled her out of their classroom and into the hallway. People stared, girls swooned, and guys were basically saying how lucky Ichigo was.

They really were a 'power couple' as Orihime said.

"Where are we going?" Rukia asked as they reached the stairs.

"Don't you trust me?" Ichigo said, pretending to be hurt at her lack of trust.

"Only as far as I can throw you," Rukia replied. They both laughed. It was a joke between them because Rukia was stronger than she looked and could throw Ichigo a bit, given the right circumstances.

"Just come on," Ichigo said when they stopped laughing, pulling her up the stairs.

Rukia followed. She shielded her eyes from the glare of the sun as Ichigo opened the door to the rooftop. Once her eyes had adjusted, they widened at what she saw.

The school's rooftop usually had one or two groups eating lunch there, but instead there was a small pavilion-like tent set up with a table underneath it set for two. There were flowers decorating the table as well as some balloons on the tent poles. On the table were some of Rukia's favourite foods, and a bit of Ichigo's as well.

"What?" Rukia asked as she took it all in.

"I know that we said we would celebrate our anniversary after it passed," Ichigo said a bit sheepishly. "But I took a look at our schedules and saw that we'd never have time for it. So I got to thinking and thought this up."

"You planned this?" Rukia asked, obviously doubting the degree to which her boyfriend was involved.

"Well, I conceptualised it," Ichigo admitted. "Yuzu and Karin helped. So did Hisana."

"Hisana-nee did?" Rukia was surprised. Her sister wasn't in the best of health, and Rukia only said good things to her about Ichigo. So Hisana knowing about their scheduling problems was not something Rukia expected.

"Yeah, I called to ask Byakuya something, she picked up and talked to me."

"Something?" A feeling of dread settled in Rukia's belly. Despite not being a fan of love stories, she had an inkling of where this was headed and it scared her. They were too young. She wasn't ready. They really shouldn't rush into anything. They had their whole lives ahead of them.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, obviously uncomfortable. "I wanted to ask him about restaurant reservations and stuff, but your sister suggested this instead. You like it right?

Rukia let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding and gave Ichigo a big smile.

"Of course I like it," Rukia said. "Let's eat?"

Ichigo nodded and held out a chair for her. He leaned in over her shoulder as she sat down and whispered.

"Happy Anniversary Rukia."

"Happy Anniversary Ichigo," Rukia replied, giving him a kiss.

* * *

I was so lost with regards to this prompt. Oh and this one might be OOC.

Reviews are loved.


End file.
